


short stories from Not an Angel's healers

by Dude_Bro_Fam_Squad



Category: Sander Sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dude_Bro_Fam_Squad/pseuds/Dude_Bro_Fam_Squad
Summary: I wrote a work called not an angel, and this will make no sense whatsoever unless you have read it!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is going to end up as short stories about healers. This will be fun. Maybe someone will actually read it sometime. I will send out another message about this in chapter 23 of Not an Angle, I guess.

“ALI!!!” Damian Adobe called to his sister.

“What?” She came down the stairs of the small terra-cotta building that had the bottom floor as a healer’s hut, and the top as their house.

“Ebony’s got an infected cut and I’m busy with the other patients.”

Ali pulled her bright red hair into a ponytail and went over to where her friend was sitting in a chair by the door. She cleaned the cut with a damp towel, then put one of her hands over the cut. It quickly healed up and regained its natural color.

“Thanks, Al!” Ebony stood up. “I have to go pick some stuff up from the store now. See you next weekend if you’re not to busy?”

“Definitely!”

Ebony rushed out the door, pausing to hold the door for a man with a small child in his arms.

“What happened?” Ali brought the pair over to an empty bed. No time to be polite when someone is hurt.

“I think he came down with the plague.” The man said.

Ali hurried around taking his temperature and checking his throat and pulse and doing other healer looking things.

“Yes, he has. My brother will get on it in just a minute.”

“A minute?!? My son is dying! How can you put it off?!?” 

“Sir, I’m not equipped to deal with this. I promise your son won’t die. That only happens when the healer is inexperienced or if the person has waited to long to come to the healer. How long ago did he start showing symptoms?”

“Three days ago. I thought it was a normal cold at first.” The man said.

“You came quickly enough. He’ll be fine.”

Damian came over to start treating the boy, while Ali went over to help give food, water, and medicine to the many patients who had the plague.

Usually, people came to the healer’s for anything. Cuts, bruises, broken bones, slight colds, etc. but sense the plague has erupted in the kingdom, people who have simple things like cuts and bruises and minor colds don’t come to the healer’s hut, so they don’t take up space and time. The only patients they had been getting are people with bad colds, broken bones, infections, and the plague.

Damien and Ali are healer’s for two towns, because the healer from the next town over had passed on without training an apprentice. It was tradition for there to be two healer’s per town, and each would train one apprentice at a time, but sometimes it just didn’t work out that way. 

Halfway through Ali’s training, her mother, who had been Ali’s teacher, passed away. Damien, having just completed training a year before with their mother had to take on responsibility as her teacher. Their father, who had also been a healer had passed away when Ali was five.

“Damien, I think we should call someone in from another town.” Ali said to her brother when they had a moment to talk.

“I’ve tried. They are all just as busy.”

“From another kingdom, then! I’m sure the water kingdom wouldn’t mind helping out!”

Damien sighed. “I’ll send a messenger tomorrow. Can you go pick some bubbleroot from the garden? Abraham has the flu again.”

Ali went outside and dug up a baby blue root to ground into powder and put in warm water for the flu-prone elder.

About three extremely busy days later, there was a loud knock on the door.

Ali sighed and opened it, prepared to help heal another patient. 

A grey haired man was standing in the doorway, followed by a girl with blue glasses and long blonde hair and a short boy with dirty blond hair. “I am Dallen Seed, and these are my apprentices Patton Lark, age fifteen and Kamaren Rafflesia, age twelve. I was sent to assist you with your... plague problem.”

“Oh, goodness! Thank you, so much! Won’t your town be left without a healer, though?”

“Nah. Our neighboring healer offered to take ours while we’re gone, she has three apprentices, two of which are practically ready to graduate from apprenticeship, much like Patton here.”

“Thank you!” Ali thanked them again. “I’ll go get my brother.”

Damien was in the back room working furiously to brew a new batch of the super advanced potion he made that helps complicated healing processes go smoothly.

“Day, there are some people from the plant kingdom who came to help us!” She told him.

“That’s great! I’ll be there in about five minutes. Do they have anyone who can work plant magic? If so, can they help the plants in our yard? The Bubbleroot and Shamex are wilting.” He didn’t even look up from the cauldron.

“Sure thing.”

Luckily, they had brought someone with plant magic. Edward was their wagon driver who was currently putting the horses in the town stables, but would be there soon. When he came, Edward was more than happy to heal the Bubbleroot and Shamex.

After about a month, the plague left the area. Mr. Seed told Damien to keep in touch and let them know if they need help again, and they left.

Finally, for the first time in two months, Ali got to properly hang out with Ebony. Even though Ebony stopped by for a quick chat every so often, it felt like they hadn’t seen each other in forever.

Eventually, everyone got set back into their usual routines, and life continued on like normal.


	2. Patton’s story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 24 OF NOT AN ANGLE!!!!

Erica and Admiral were going to have their third baby. The first two children, Jojo and Emily, were both plant element like their mother, and the parents were hoping their third kid would be a healer or earth element, like Admiral.

When the town healer came back into the room with their beautiful baby after giving it a check up, he had good news!

The good news was that they had a little baby boy, who was also a healer. But there was a problem. The baby was sick. Not like have-a-cold-that-can-be-cured-by-healer kind of sick. The baby had a rare disease that affects 0.001% of the realms population. It was a disease that could not be cured by even the strongest of healer magic. It was called the red death (lovely name) and it could be a problem. You could tell if someone had the red death because they have a bright red spot on their ankle.

The red death can be sitting back for most of your life, but someday, it will make you extremely sick, usually at super inconvenient times.

Most often, when people get extremely sick from the red death, the red spot starts expanding, covering the person’s body entirely. When it covers their heart, they die. For a lucky few, the red starts going away and turns back into a small spot on their ankle.

Their is no way to cure someone who has this, but it can be held off until an older age, but if you hold it off, the person will definitely die. So its pretty much either hold it off then die or let it do its thing and have a 0.01% chance of survival. Fun.

Erica and Admiral were devastated. They didn’t want their son to suffer from this illness.

“Well,” Erica eventually said “my Patton is strong. He will pull through in the end.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sorry.


	3. Able and Bailey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In chapter 24 of not an angel, I mentioned a servant. Here’s her backstory.

“ABLE!” Elliot cried, running into Queen Glow’s throne room. “It’s Bailey! Bailey is sick!!!” The five year old grabbed his older sisters hand and tried to drag her out of the room.

The queen looked over at the two and nodded her head at Able, letting the servant go do what she needs to, because the queen was aware of what could happen in Bailey got sick. And Able knew it too.

“Is it...” Able trailed off, walking over to where her sister lay on a bed in the Royal healer’s room. There was no answer needed. Able could see that the bright red patch on her 13 year old sister’s ankle had grown.

“Yes. I’m sorry, it is.” Emy, the Royal healer said to the 16 year old.

“Elliot, go help Ben with the horses.” Able said, patting her brothers shoulder. The young boy didn’t understand the seriousness of the situation and was glad to go visit the horse stable. 

Able knew of two existing cases of the red death. Her sister and a seven year old named Patton, a healer in the plant kingdom. Able and Erica (Patton’s mother) kept in touch. There was no way they could help each other, but it was helpful to know there was someone out there dealing with the same problem.

“Able?” A weak voice floated up to her ears.

“Bailey. How are you feeling?” She grabbed her sister’s hand.

“I’m kinda thirsty. And my ankle hurts. And my head to.”

Emy silently handed Able a glass of water and helped Bailey sit up in the bed. 

Bailey took a sip of water and her eyes closed again.

Two weeks later she was dead.

Able had been sitting next to her sister, holding her hand, watching the red spread up that same arm when her sister’s eyes snapped open.

“I don’t want to die!” She whispered.

Able opened her mouth to respond but there was a shudder from her sister. And then she stopped breathing.

Abel’s world shattered. She wanted to die so bad, but the only thing keeping her alive was her love for her little brother.

Able stopped talking. She didn’t see the need to use her voice. What good would it do anyway.

The queen let all the castle staff that was close to Bailey or Able go to the funeral, but they had to work the rest of the day. 

Able was allowed to be off of work for the week but she was determined to keep working. Now that Bailey was gone, she was the only one able (pun intended) to earn money for herself and Elliot.

17 years later, Patton arrived in the palace, as sick as her sister. She knew this boy. Sort of. And she was determined to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this does have something to do with the actual story. No, people don’t HAVE to read it to understand chapter 25 of not an Angel, but you probably should read it. I guess you already have if you’ve gotten to this point,


	4. Chapter 4

I AM RE NAMING THIS  
it is still the same thing, I am RE NAMING IT to be "short stories of Not an Angel's healers"


End file.
